1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to humidifiers and, more particularly, to evaporative humidifiers utilizing a wick filter. The present invention is further directed to an evaporative humidifier having a structure to facilitate the transporting and cleaning of components which contact water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of humidifiers are utilized to provide moisture to indoor air and thereby modify relative humidity. Included among such humidifiers are ultrasonic humidifiers, steam humidifiers or vaporizers, and evaporative humidifiers.
Evaporative humidifiers typically include a housing having a reservoir of water and a stationary wick assembly supported within the housing. The reservoir is usually provided in fluid communication with a water tank for providing an extended supply of water. The lower end of the wick assembly is positioned within the reservoir to absorb water contained therein. Air is blown through the wick assembly, thereby causing evaporation of the water from the wick assembly and subsequent transfer of the evaporated water to the ambient air. If a stationary wick is utilized, the level of water within the reservoir should remain relatively constant to provide for both continuous absorption of water by the wick assembly and sufficient air flow therethrough. An example of such a conventional humidifier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,511.
It is also known to provide a float assembly within the water reservoir for deactivating the humidifier when the water level within the water reservoir is deficient. A typical float assembly includes a float and a rod extending upwardly from the float. The float rod has traditionally been supported by a stationary retainer, fixed either to the inside of the humidifier housing or to a wick support frame. When the water level within the reservoir is sufficient, the upper end of the float rod closes an activation switch and the humidifier operates. As the water level falls, the float rod descends, until the rod no longer closes the activation switch, at which point the humidifier is deactivated. An example of such a prior art float assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,038.
As may be appreciated, the tank, reservoir, and float assemblies of conventional evaporative humidifiers are often in prolonged contact with water. Furthermore, the traditional humidifier is designed for operation in a moist, warm environment. As such, these conditions tend to foster the growth of microorganisms which adhere to components which contact water and which may be unpleasant and potentially harmful to individuals in proximity to the operating humidifier.
In order to effectively clean traditional humidifiers, standard procedures include flushing the humidifier with a cleaning agent, such as chlorine bleach or a combination of vinegar and water, followed by a clean water flush. Unfortunately, such prior art cleaning procedures are often time consuming and therefore not routinely performed by the ordinary consumer.
As such, it may be appreciated that there remains a need for an evaporative humidifier having a simple design wherein the components which contact water may be easily disassembled and removed for cleaning. More particularly, there remains a need for such an evaporative humidifier which includes components which may be easily removed, disassembled and cleaned within a conventional dishwasher.
A further disadvantage of prior art evaporative humidifiers is with respect to difficulties in filling and transporting the water tank. Such tanks are often cumbersome and difficult to carry, particularly after they are filled with water. While improvements have been proposed with respect to handles for carrying such humidifier tanks, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,616, there remains a need for a simple and effective design which facilitates the transporting of humidifier tanks.
The evaporative humidifier of the present invention includes a base having a bottom wall and a side support wall extending upwardly from the bottom wall. A water tray supporting recess is formed within the bottom wall of the base and removably supports a water tray. The base is substantially elliptical and defines a longitudinal major axis and a transverse minor axis. The water tray supporting recess of the base includes a footprint asymmetrical relative to the transverse minor axis. The water tray includes a bottom wall and a side wall extending upwardly therefrom. The water tray further includes a footprint substantially conforming to the footprint of the water tray supporting recess of the base.
A float assembly is supported by the water tray and includes a cover removably secured to the side wall of the water tray. A buoyant float is slidably received within the cover and includes an upper end vertically moveable relative to the bottom wall of the water tray.
A blower assembly is supported by the side wall of the base above the water tray and includes a housing, a motor supported within the housing, and a fan supported within the housing and operably connected to the motor. A float switch is selectively engagable with the upper end of the buoyant float for selectively deactivating the motor. The housing includes an air inlet, an air outlet, and an evaporative air flow path extending between the air inlet and the air outlet.
A self-standing wick assembly is supported by the bottom wall of the water tray and extends upwardly into the air flow path within the housing. The wick assembly includes a wick filter having a cylindrical side wall, an open lower end, and an open upper end, wherein the lower end is in absorbing contact with water supported in the water tray. A cylindrical wick assembly locator extends upwardly from the bottom wall of the water tray, and the lower end of the wick filter is concentrically received over the wick assembly locator.
A tank is removably supported by the side wall of the base above the water tray and adjacent the blower assembly. The tank includes a concave side wall, a convex side wall, a bottom wall and a top wall. The concave side wall is concaved inwardly to provide clearance for the leg of a user carrying the tank. A valve is concentrically positioned relative to an aperture formed in the bottom wall of the tank. A valve actuator extends upwardly from the bottom wall of the water tray and is engagable with the valve for providing fluid communication between an interior chamber of the tank and the water tray. The valve is supported within a cap which selectively seals the aperture of the bottom wall of the tank. The aperture within the bottom wall of the tank is sized to have a diameter large enough, preferably at least as great as approximately 3.5 inches, to permit the hand of a user access to the interior chamber of the tank.
A handle is supported by the top wall of the tank and includes a support portion positioned opposite a center axis of the tank from the concave side wall wherein the handle defines a pivot point. As such, supporting the tank from the handle causes the concave side wall to swing about the handle in a direction upwardly and toward the convex side wall, thereby providing additional clearance for movement of the leg of the user holding the tank. A recess is formed within the top wall of the tank proximate the convex side wall. An upper portion of the handle is supported above the recess and is substantially flush with the top wall of the tank.
The water tray, float assembly and tank are formed of a dishwasher safe thermoplastic material. Additionally, the water tray, float assembly and tank are a first color, wherein the base, which is not formed entirely of a dishwasher safe thermoplastic material, is a second color visibly distinguishable from the first color. As such, the dishwashable components of the first color are easily identifiable.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an evaporative humidifier having components in contact with water which may be easily removed and disassembled to facilitate cleaning.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an evaporative humidifier having a water tray, float assembly, and tank which may be easily removed and disassembled from each other and from a base, blower assembly and wick assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an evaporative humidifier having a water tray, float assembly, and tank which may be cleaned within a conventional dishwasher.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an evaporative humidifier having a base with an asymmetrical water tray supporting recess to facilitate proper seating of a water tray therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a water tray having a wick assembly locator to facilitate proper positioning of a wick assembly thereon.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide such a water tray having a handle extending upwardly from the wick assembly locator to facilitate removal of the water tray from the base.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a humidifier including a tank having a structure facilitating its transportation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a tank including a concave side wall which provides clearance for the leg of a user carrying the tank.
It is further object of the present invention to provide such a tank including a handle defining a pivot point for swinging the concave side wall upwardly and outwardly away from the leg of a user carrying the tank.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.